Demon Love
by Suicidal-Typos
Summary: PG13- For cussing and some sexual content. A new Demon approches Kura is her name. Hiei asks her to join their team for the dark tournament, she accepts but will this just be more then a bond? Find out!and Reviews please! Some Chara's might be OOC Chap
1. Chapter 1 A Beautiful Water Demon

Hey Guys I'm gonna try out this fanfic I have a new idea there is a new character. REPOSTED  
  
Chapter 1- A Beautiful Water Demon named Kura  
  
A water demon by the name of Kura stood at the water's edge. She appeared to look like Juri who was also a water demon, she is about 17 years old, her skin instead of a teal blue, is a purple-green. As in her Tail, ears, and hair. Her outfit was of baggy black pants, and a black tank top, with a death skeleton on it. She stood at the height of 4'8, she was 2 inches shorter then Hiei. She did have attacks which were Water tornado, water punch,7 lash whips, and slash attack.   
  
Hiei stood in the trees watching this demon.. he thought she was beautiful. He wanted to ask her if she would like to join Yusuke's team.  
  
Kura's nails extended, she stared at her reflection in the water. She stabbed at the water, with tears flowing freely from her face, "Why do I have to obey HIM! It will all be over soon.." she stood up and her claws shortened. Her ears twitched as she heard a noise up in the tree's. Kura turned around "WHO'S THERE?!" her claws grew again ready to attack.  
  
Hiei jumped out of the tree's, "I'm not going to hurt you I'm Hiei I just wanted to know if you were interesting to join our team in the Dark Tournament with us..."  
  
"Well I'm Kura.. I don't think my master would really like that.." she said in a saddened voice.  
  
"It sounds like you could careless for your 'master'" Hiei noticed a necklace with something glowing around it. He walked towards Kura, he examined it, "Why is it glowing?"  
  
"It is what keeps me alive, if it's not in my hands, my master's hands, or in a person I love, I will die.. but if it is found in either my master's or the person I love, I would come back to life.." Kura replied she cracked her neck.  
  
"So why not? if someone else you love can revise you why not enter the Dark Tournament?" Hiei glanced at Kura.  
  
"My master would kill me.. I don't want to die yet.. not until at least I'm.. 25 or something.." Kura's claws shrank back to normal size.  
  
"How old are you?" Hiei asked, trying not to be rude but he just wants to know.  
  
"17 what about you?" Kura's hands cracked.  
  
"18, what kind of demon are you anyway? Water or something?"  
  
"Yea.. Water demon.. My Grandmother gave me her powers.." Kura looked down at the ground, "Right before she died... I wasn't suppose to get any powers, until she chose me.." her eye's widened.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kura.. please.. take my powers.. give me your hand.." Kura sat her hand into her grandmother's hand. Her Grandmother began to glow as she gave her power's to Kura, "Please.. take good care of your new water powers now.. you will go through a mutation soon.. very.. soon.. I love you.. I will always be with you.." her grandmother took her last breath and died.  
  
Kura's tears began to fell as her ear's transformed into fish like ears, she began to grow a tail, her once Green eyes turned to black, and her hair turned from brunette to a green-teal color.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
" That's sad.. anyway I'm 1/2 ice, and 1/2 fire demon. So are you going to join us?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Umm.. sure I guess.." Kura cracked her back, "Lead the way Hiei.."  
  
Hiei walked towards the forest, he noticed Kura not moving "Are you coming?"  
  
"Me.. go in there where.. I'm not near water?" Kura glanced down at the water, "I always get weak If I'm not near enough water, if I can smell it or feel it I'll be fine.."  
  
Hiei just stared at her, "What do you want me to do? Carry you?"  
  
"That would be good.." Kura glanced at Hiei.  
  
Hiei humped, he walked over to Kura, "Well get the hell on my back so I can introduce you to the others.."  
  
Kura got onto Hiei's back, it was kind of hard for her so she pushed up with her tail, she locked her legs around his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Alright.."  
  
Hiei walked into the forest heading into the forest that lead to town.  
  
In Town in the Hotel  
  
"Who is going to serve as 5th person?!" Kuwabara said he was pacing back and forth in the hotel.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure Hiei found someone" Kurama said calmly.  
  
Hiei entered the room with Kura on his back, he sat her down on the couch, he got up and sat in a chair across from her, "I told you I would come back with someone." Hiei grinned a bit.  
  
"Well what's her name?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"My name is Kura.." Kura answered.  
  
"Welcome to the team" Kurama said in a welcomeing tone.  
  
"I guess she could join, alright we are in the Dark Tournament now.." Yusuke announced, "Now we should all get some sleep for tomorrow.. We are battling Team Mashoutouka in the tournament tomorrow so rest up!" Yusuke went into the bedroom, with Kuwabara following.  
  
Kurama went into the 2nd bedroom which only had one bed.  
  
Kura laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Her tail swayed a bit. She really couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Hiei stared at Kura "Well you should get to sleep." Hiei shifted in a way he was laying down in the chair.  
  
Kura began to sing a song to herself quietly.  
  
playground school bell rings again  
  
rain clouds come to play again  
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
hello  
  
if I smile and don't believe  
  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
don't cry  
  
suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
hello I'm still here   
  
all that's left of yesterday  
  
(By: Evanescence)  
  
Kura fell asleep silently after she was done singing, her ears went down, her tail settled down over her stomach.  
  
"Wow.. she has a nice singing voice.." Hiei said to himself, he fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
The next Day..  
  
Everyone was at the tournament. Demons, and a couple of humans were in the audience.  
  
"Alright who is going first?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I will.." Kura's claws extended outward, "This is going to be fun.." she grinned a bit.  
  
"Will Jin and Kura go onto the ring!" Koto announced.  
  
Kura stepped onto the ring, she stood in a guarding position with her claws extended outward.  
  
Jin stepped out "Well what do we have here.. a short hot looking water Demon.." Jin grinned a bit.  
  
"Oh look at the ugly ass demon" Kura snarled as her fangs showed.  
  
"Ohhhhh" the crowd went.  
  
"We will show you who's ugly after this round!!!" Jin floated in the air.  
  
"Remember! No killing each other! Ready! GO!!" Koto ran out of the ring.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Finally I'm done. I researched a lot.. you should be happy I got some real information!! I shall see you all later!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Jin vs Kura and Kura's Master

Hey yall   
  
Izanami-fire- Sorry forgot to mention some characters MIGHT be OOC.. I know Jin wouldn't say that soooooorry nn thanks for reviewing though!!!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kura stepped onto the ring, she stood in a guarding position with her claws extended outward.  
  
Jin stepped out "Well what do we have here.. a short hot looking water Demon.." Jin grinned a bit.  
  
"Oh look at the ugly ass demon" Kura snarled as her fangs showed.  
  
"Ohhhhh" the crowd went.  
  
"We will show you who's ugly after this round!!!" Jin floated in the air.  
  
"Remember! No killing each other! Ready! GO!!" Koto ran out of the ring.  
  
Now  
  
Chapter 2- Jin vs. Kura and Kura's Master  
  
Jin began spinning his right arm around in circles "Are you ready for a little wind?" Jin grinned a bit.  
  
"Or are you going to be ready for water?!" Kura held up her arms, her whole body began to glow, suddenly a mist surrounded the arena which Jin and Kura were on, it was a barrier that you could not escape, "Powers of water, lend a helping hand, Water tornado!" she chanted this 3 times.  
  
A rumble in the ground began, water came to the arena, and started to form a tornado.  
  
Jin shot at Kura with the water tornado in frount of her. He sliced right through the water tornado heading straight for Kura.  
  
Kura pulled out two whips that had 7 extending lashes on them she swung them around in a pattern, it destroyed Jin's attack.  
  
The wind around his arm disappeared.  
  
Jin floated backwards, "I'll have to say I'm very impressed" he said with his Irish accent.  
  
A voice in Kura's head sounded "Kill him... Drown him...He is your enemy...Kill him... Drown him...He is your enemy" this voice was the voice of her master.  
  
Kura's eyes turned red, not showing her eyes at all. Her claws grew longer then before looking like knifes on her hand, her tail turned into a sickle (The grim reaper tool that he uses to kill people I know I misspelled it), and her colored skin turned to red.  
  
Kura's Master named Suki (couldn't really think of another name first one that came to my mind =D ) stood in the audience grinning, "I knew that would work.." his black hair went down to his shoulders, he had red eyes, his tail was red also, he was a fire demon.  
  
"Hey Take it easy!!" Jin was avoiding Kura's knife-like claws and tail chasing after him on the platform.  
  
Kura's fangs grew a little bit, her tail sliced at him again just missing him by centimeters. Her claws turned green as she pounced onto Jin, her claws contained poison in them, her claws were inches from his face.  
  
"Can't we uh..t-talk about this..?" Jin asked in a freighting voice.  
  
"Don't Kill him!!" Hiei yelled out.  
  
Kura's eyes turned back to her normal color, which was purple green, her tail, claws, and ears turned to their normal color now. Her claw was still green.  
  
"W-What did I just do?" Kura looked around, there she caught eyes with Suki, she glanced back down at Jin, she got back up again.  
  
Jin stayed on the ground he really was too scared to move, "I think I'll just stay on the ground.."   
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10! Kura wins one for Yusuke's team!!"  
  
The green around Kura's claws disappeared as her claws shrank, she fell onto the ground going limp.  
  
"Will someone get their team mate's off the battle field?" Koto asked.  
  
Hiei stepped onto the platform, picking up Kura, he placed her over his shoulder, he walked off of the platform, he set her on the ground gently.  
  
Hours passed before the final battle was over..  
  
(Sorry I don't feel like writing all of those battles I soooo sorry nn! )  
  
"The winner is Yusuke! Yusuke's team wins the 1st round of the Dark tournament!!!!!" Koto yelled.  
  
Kura's eyes opened slowly regaining her consciousness. She got up slowly.  
  
Suki approached her "Come.."  
  
Kura obeyed, she walked towards Suki following him, her ears went down and her tail dragged with her.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Hiei grabbed Kura's shoulder.  
  
"No where to your concern!" Suki's eyes narrowed.  
  
Kura continued walking towards Suki, they both left the arena.  
  
"I do not trust that guy one bit.." Hiei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I can sense something not good about him either.." Kurama said, as he stared back at Kura and Suki leaving, " There is something wrong.. I can sense it.. but I don't know what.."  
  
"Then let's follow!" Hiei grinned to Kurama.  
  
"I will have to deny, if she isn't back by sunset we will look for her" Kurama said as he turned back towards Yusuke, and the others.  
  
Hiei shrugged, he followed them anyway.  
  
"Why did you join THEIR TEAM?!" Suki said to Kura in an angry voice.  
  
"Well umm..." Kura couldn't think of a reason.  
  
"You know what the punishment is.." Suki grinned to himself.  
  
"No...." Kura's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes right when we get to the castle" Suki laughed evilly.  
  
Kura's claws extended she shoved Suki against the wall, her claw turned green "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!!" Kura's eyes turned red, her tail transformed into a sickle again.  
  
"Go ahead.. I'd like to see you try!" Suki grabbed Kura's throat.  
  
Hiei landed on the ground, "Let her go.."   
  
Suki threw Kura's body against a tree, causing the tree to fall over, "Fine I'll take my anger out on you!!!!!!!" he threw a fire ball at Hiei.  
  
Hiei blocked it with his bare arm, he kicked Suki in the stomach, he pinned him on the ground, "Now.. you will listen to ME! You will let Kura go, and we should NEVER see you around her EVER AGAIN!!" Hiei's grip tightened around Suki's neck.  
  
Suki slowly nodded as he disappeared.( Don't worry it isn't the end for Suki nn )  
  
Hiei got up, he walked over to Kura, he leaned next to her, "You ok?"  
  
Kura nodded as she stood up slowly, "Yea I just need some rest.." Kura started to limp back to the way the hotel was.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Yay that was long!Or short either way it was a good length! I thought my hands were going to break off =D!! I am so happy oh so happy! =P Thanks for the reviews yall!! The next chapter is called.. Kura's Evil Half out of control See you then! muhahhahahahahaha...ha! 


	3. Chapter 3 Kura's evil half out of contro...

Hey yall! Here is Chapter 3 for yall!  
  
. - Well don't read it then K? Ok!  
  
Caitlin- Thanks a bunch I might repost chapter 1 and add that in. Thank you   
  
for the review here's chapter 3 for yea! yes it was Hiei to the rescue!  
  
Last time:  
  
Hiei blocked it with his bare arm, he kicked Suki in the stomach, he   
  
pinned him on the ground, "Now.. you will listen to ME! You will let   
  
Kura go, and we should NEVER see you around her EVER AGAIN!!" Hiei's   
  
grip tightened around Suki's neck.  
  
Suki slowly nodded as he disappeared.( Don't worry it isn't the   
  
end for Suki nn )  
  
Hiei got up, he walked over to Kura, he leaned next to her,   
  
"You ok?"  
  
Kura nodded as she stood up slowly, "Yea I just need some   
  
rest.." Kura started to limp back to the way the hotel was.  
  
Now:  
  
Chapter 3- Kura's Evil Half Out Of Control  
  
Kura's eyes opened, a red color, she got up, her tail   
  
transformed into a sickle, and her claws transformed into knife, she   
  
left the room silently.  
  
Hiei woke up, seeing Kura gone, he saw that the door was   
  
cracked, "She must of left.. but why would she go out in the middle of   
  
the night?" Hiei got up, he went into the hall way seeing Kura in her   
  
transformation again, he should just follow her to see if she would be   
  
alright.  
  
Kura's ear twitched, "Hiei.. leave.. NOW.." her tail sliced   
  
into the wall. Her claws twitched.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Do.. what I say.." Kura's claw stabbed into the wall.  
  
Hiei shrugged and went back to the room.  
  
Kura walked out of the hotel room.  
  
"Now.. follow me.." Suki said in a cold voice walking towards   
  
the forest.  
  
Kura followed Suki  
  
-In the Hotel room-  
  
Hiei stared out of the hotel window seeing Kura and.. 'who's   
  
that?' he stared harder 'Suki! That bastard. I told him to stay away   
  
from Kura..' Hiei left the hotel following after them  
  
-In the Forest in the pitch black of the dark-  
  
"Now you will obey me and Only me!" Suki glared at Kura.  
  
"Yes Master Suki.." Kura stared straight ahead of her.  
  
"And you WILL NOT go back in your other form, which is filled   
  
with such stupid emotions. You don't need emotions. Do you understand   
  
me?!" His voice rose.  
  
"Yes Master Suki" Kura said.  
  
"Good.." Suki said with a grin.  
  
Hiei approached them "I thought I told you to stay away or else   
  
I would kill you!"  
  
"Oh really? Before you kill me you have to go through Kura.."   
  
he smiled evilly.  
  
Kura hissed, "Yes.." she turned around. Her blood shot red eyes   
  
stared at Hiei, with no emotions, just plain hatred. Her tail that   
  
looked like a sickle slammed into the ground. Her hands twitched, and   
  
cracked. Kura lifted up her tail, "Are you ready Hiei? Because your   
  
death is NOW!" Kura shot at Hiei, her tail sliced at him narrowly   
  
missing him.  
  
"I don't think so!" Hiei pulls out his katana from behind his   
  
back. (katana if you don't know is his sword) He swung at Kura, which   
  
slashed her stomach, which later since it was so deep, would cause a   
  
scar for life.  
  
In shock Kura backed up slightly holding her stomach, she   
  
winced in pain, but it just made her angrier. Her tail sliced at Hiei,   
  
it hit him, slashing him across the chest.  
  
Hiei just grinned from the pain. He sliced at her tail, which   
  
cut off the sickle part.  
  
Kura wiggled her tail slightly seeing her normal tail back, it   
  
would'nt be able to turn into a sickle again. Her eyes turned even a   
  
darker color red. Her right claw started to glow green. She ran at Hiei   
  
,she was about to stab him.  
  
Hiei blocked her attack by setting his sword out in front of   
  
him, both of them clashed.  
  
Kura shot off of the sword landing on her feet a few yards away   
  
from him.  
  
'There has to be another attack that I can use to get her back   
  
to normal.. Ah.. The Black Dragon Wave..' Hiei grinned. Hiei untied his   
  
bandana that was around his third eye. He put his hands to his forehead   
  
in the shape of a triangle (I hope?) "Black Dragon Wave!!" he yelled, a   
  
black dragon shaped of a beam shot out. It hit Kura sending her   
  
crashing into a large group of trees. Hopefully that would have worked,   
  
because he wanted to save the last one for Suki. (No still it wouldn't   
  
have been the end of suki nn)  
  
Kura got up slowly, she still looked the same with blood shot   
  
red eyes. she charged at Hiei once again.  
  
'Damn it! I wanted to save this one!! Oh well..' Hiei thought.   
  
"Black Dragon Wave!!" he said it one last time, a beam of a dragon shot   
  
out once again hitting Kura. This time it sent Kura into a lake,   
  
knocking her unconscious.  
  
"I will be back.." Suki grinned as he disappeared.  
  
Hiei ran towards the lake. He walked into the water until it   
  
was to deep to walk, so he swam towards Kura.  
  
Kura began to sink, soon she was at the bottom of the lake by   
  
the time Hiei got there she was at the bottom, with a rock holding her   
  
foot in.  
  
Hiei swam down, he untangled her foot. He wrapped his arms   
  
around her waist, he pulled her up to the surface. He noticed Kura was   
  
still unconscious from the wave. He pulled her to shore. He then picked   
  
her up and sat her next to a tree.  
  
"Now.. where are we?" Hiei asked himself, he jumped into the   
  
tree and climbed to the top. He looked around, "Hmmm... I can't see   
  
anything.. just Dark.." Hiei climbed down from the tree, he landed on   
  
the ground.  
  
Kura's eyes opened slowly, they were her...........Normal   
  
colored eyes. Her skin slowly went back to it's normal color also. She   
  
looked down at her stomach, since it was so painful. Her eyes widened   
  
as she saw blood still coming out of the slash mark Hiei gave her.  
  
Hiei coughed a bit, "Sorry about that.." he tied his bandana   
  
over his third eye. He unwrapped his bandages around his right arm (I   
  
think?), "This might help the bleeding stop.." he walked over to Kura,   
  
"Would you like me to put it on?"   
  
Kura just nodded as an answer, she was drained from the fight,   
  
and from the attacks.  
  
Hiei gently lifted her back up off of the tree. He sat down   
  
behind Kura. He held her like that until he was done bandaging her   
  
stomach area. Hiei spread his legs as he was about to get up. He slowly   
  
let her back go, he noticed she had fallen asleep. And right on him   
  
also, Hiei thought to himself ' I guess we could go back to the hotel   
  
tomorrow..' Hiei leaned back against the tree, he fell asleep.  
  
The Next Morning..  
  
Kura woke up from a fish slapping the water, she tried to get   
  
up, but she noticed there were arms tightly around her waist. She   
  
turned her head, she noticed it was Hiei. She nudged his shoulder a bit   
  
to wake him up.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened, he noticed Kura was looking at him in a   
  
funny way. He noticed his arms were wrapped around something, he looked,   
  
he noticed it was Kura's waist, quickly his arms were off of her,   
  
"S-Sorry.."   
  
Kura got up dusting herself off, "That's ok.. which way out of   
  
this forest?"  
  
"Lets see if I can see anything" Hiei climbed up in the tree   
  
again, still nothing "I still don't see anything"  
  
Kura climbed up in the tree to the top where Hiei was, "That's   
  
weird I don't see any town either.." Kura climbed down from the tree,   
  
landing on the ground.  
  
Hiei climbed down the tree also, "but what way did we come? I   
  
saw a castle but nothing else. Not even any homes or buildings.."  
  
"The castle you saw was.. master Suki's castle.." Kura says in   
  
a sad tone.  
  
"Well lets see if we can see anything from there.." Hiei began   
  
to walk in the direction he saw the castle.  
  
'If you say so..' Kura thought, she followed Hiei.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Weeeeee I'm done with that chapter yippee! Sorry if it is kind of shorter then the other chapters I did my best nn Thank You for the reviews everyone!! The next chapter is called "Master Suki's Castle" Until then! 


	4. Authors note

Authors note  
  
I just have a question for all of you reviewers. Should I go on? Yes Or No?  
  
Emma 


	5. Another Authors note

Another authors note  
  
Wahoooooo I'm goin on . Chapter 4 will be posted maybe today or tommrrow if I get it done   
  
Emma 


	6. Chapter 4 Master Suki's Castle

Ok I'm going on nn Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Yui- Well.. Thank you for pointing out those key points.  
  
HieiZero89- I'm Going on!   
  
Sorry my Notepad on the computer is kind of messed up.. ;; ingore that thing right below here unless it changed to what happened last time. I dunno why it's doing this x.x stupid computer! just continue reading.  
  
----------------------  
  
Last time  
  
Hiei climbed down the tree also, "but what way did we come? I   
  
saw a castle but nothing else. Not even any homes or buildings.."  
  
"The castle you saw was.. master Suki's castle.." Kura says in   
  
a sad tone.  
  
"Well lets see if we can see anything from there.." Hiei began   
  
to walk in the direction he saw the castle.  
  
'If you say so..' Kura thought, she followed Hiei.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 4- Master Suki's Castle  
  
"They are coming.." Suki grinned a bit, "Just as I planned, the fog is   
  
working. Now it is time to Set the traps.." Suki laughed a bit as he set to work.  
  
Where Hiei and Kura are  
  
"We are almost there.. so be on guard.." Kura said softly as she was leading   
  
to the castle.  
  
Hiei nodded, he just listened to the sounds that were going around him.  
  
Kura walked up to the door, she knocked on it.  
  
Hiei stood next to Kura, ready for anything.  
  
All of a sudden, the latch below them opened, Both Hiei, and Kura fell in.  
  
In the room where the latch lead to  
  
Kura tumbled onto the floor, crashing into a near by wall.  
  
Hiei landed on his feet, "Have you ever seen this room before?"  
  
"No.. not that I can think of.. I thought I've seen all the rooms.." Kura   
  
looked around.  
  
Suki's voice came over the loud speaker, "Welcome Hiei and Kura, You will be   
  
now put to sleep so don't be alarmed.."  
  
Suddenly sleep gas began to pour in the room.  
  
Kura stood up covering her mouth, coughing a bit, soon she collapsed on the   
  
ground asleep.  
  
Hiei managed to stay awake for 5 more minutes until some of the sleeping gas   
  
came into his hand, he fell onto the ground asleep.  
  
In a Jail Cell  
  
Kura hung in chains along with Hiei.  
  
Hiei's eyes snapped open, looking around seeing Suki right in frount of them.  
  
"Ah you are awake!" Suki smiled evilly as he pulled out his sword, "You are   
  
the demon that filled her with these.. silly emotions.." Suki slammed Hiei against   
  
the wall, putting his sword up against his neck, "But I will not be the one killing   
  
you.. The one who is killing you is Dirge (I couldn't think of any names.. I picked   
  
one that was like.. Death it means like a cry of death or pain whatever.. lets just   
  
say it's a name. I couldn't find any other names that could have another meaning of   
  
death this was the closest one.. sorry for occupying you then continue then oh   
  
yea he's gonna look like Fluffy from Harry potter! 3 headed dog =D sorry)  
  
Dirge barked, and growled as he stepped out of the shadows. He was a very   
  
large dog, about 100 feet maybe more, he had large sharp fangs, he had three heads   
  
instead of one.. he drooled a bit as he saw his dinner.  
  
"Now enjoy your death!" Suki laughed a bit.  
  
Hiei threw his right arm out trying to punch him, but his arm only reached   
  
out a certain length, he couldn't reach out more. Hiei mumbled some cuss words under   
  
his breath towards suki.  
  
Suki sat Hiei's katana on a table near the sleeping Kura, "Enjoy each other's   
  
death!" Suki walked out of the room, locking it behind him.  
  
Hiei nudged Kura's side harshly waking her up.  
  
"What happened?" Kura glanced at Hiei and then at Dirge, "Shit!" she mumbled   
  
to herself.  
  
"Reach over to the table and grab my Katana!" Hiei glanced at Dirge who was   
  
starting to walk to them now.  
  
Kura's claws grew a bit, she picked the lock to her chains with ease, "It   
  
pays to have long claws some times.." she unlocked the other lock, she jumped down   
  
from where she was. She walked over to Hiei, she unlocked both of his locks.  
  
Hiei jumped down, he grabbed his katana, "Let's take care of this mutt.." Hiei   
  
grinned as he looked at Dirge.  
  
"It will be my pleasure.." Kura smiled evilly, as her claws started to glow   
  
green.  
  
"You get him poisoned while I distract him" Hiei jumped towards Dirge, who was   
  
clawing and trying to bite him.  
  
Kura ran towards the dogs stomach, she stabbed both of her claws into him, it   
  
began to pour poising in him.  
  
Dirge's middle head grabbed Hiei in his mouth and swallowed him.  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" Kura yelled, her claws still held in place.  
  
Hiei's katana sliced the middle head off as he jumped out of it's throat,   
  
"That was sick!" Hiei was covered in dog slobber.  
  
Kura couldn't help herself but laugh at Hiei.  
  
Dirge's other two dog head's began to pout, then whimper then cry, soon their   
  
breathing stopped because of the poising in them.  
  
Kura took her hands out from Dirge, she ran from under him, but in the   
  
process Dirge fell on half of her body. Kura fell onto the ground cussing madly to   
  
herself. She dug her claws in the ground, she got up slowly, "Damn that hurt my   
  
legs.." Kura limply walked over to the door, she picked the lock with her claws and   
  
it opened, "Follow me.."  
  
Hiei glanced at the dead dog, he then ran after Kura.  
  
Where Suki Is..  
  
" Damn.. so they escaped.. they are a lot stronger then I thought.." Suki   
  
grinned to himself, "But they can't be as strong as me.." Suki chuckled to himself.  
  
Where Hiei and Kura are..  
  
"When I see suki I'm going to kick his ass!" Hiei clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"We are probably going to have to kill him in order to get out of here   
  
ALIVE.." Kura walked to the door where suki was, "Be ready.." Kura opened the door,   
  
she sent a death glare at Suki.   
  
"Well Well WELL, Look who's escaped Dirge.. I knew he was worthless.." Suki   
  
mumbled, "Now as you know you have to kill me in order to escape this castle.. and   
  
make your way back to The village (or hotel whatever)" Suki glanced at Kura he began   
  
chanting something in his mind to her, 'I am not the enemy.. Hiei is..' he chanted   
  
this 3 times.  
  
Kura fell onto her knees clenching her claws in the ground. Her eyes slowly   
  
turned a red color, then back to her normal color.. it kept doing this for a few   
  
minutes.  
  
"Fight it Kura, he's just melipicateing (Sorry I know that is misspelled)   
  
you.." Hiei calmly said to Kura.  
  
Kura then stood up glaring at Suki, "I AM NO LONGER YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE!!"   
  
She grabbed the necklace that was on her she threw it on the ground, she stepped on   
  
it with her foot, it broke the curse that was on her to go back into her evil form   
  
again.  
  
Suki's eyes widened, "I thought you wouldn't figure it out.."   
  
"Well I did!" Kura yelled at Suki, "NOW IT'S TIME TO KILL YOU!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Wahoo another chapter done waaaaaaaaahoo! Yay me! Break it down now! -break dances-   
  
Ok I'm done XD. Well the next chapter is "Suki's Gone and The Escape" Ha ha ha! Cliff hangers rock =P! Till whenever! 


	7. Chapter 5 Suki's Gone and The Escape

Thankies for the reviews!  
  
Izanami-fire- Is that a good you don't know what to say? or is that it's so bad you   
  
don't know what to say? .;;  
  
Is it just me or am I or MIGHT be getting better? It just might be me v.v! Oh well I   
  
don't care XD Here we go now!  
  
-----------------  
  
Last Time  
  
Kura then stood up glaring at Suki, "I AM NO LONGER YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE!!"   
  
She grabbed the necklace that was on her she threw it on the ground, she stepped on   
  
it with her foot, it broke the curse that was on her to go back into her evil form   
  
again.  
  
Suki's eyes widened, "I thought you wouldn't figure it out.."   
  
"Well I did!" Kura yelled at Suki, "NOW IT'S TIME TO KILL YOU!"  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 5- Suki's Gone and The Escape  
  
Note: There will be a song in this called "Faint" By Linkin Park  
  
Hiei pulled out his Katana, "We arn't the ones who will be dieing.. YOU   
  
ARE.."  
  
Both of Kura's claws turned green, "And I will love to see you die Suki.. of   
  
all the people you MADE me kill and all the people YOU Killed!!" Kura screamed.  
  
------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------  
  
KURA'S POV (Point of view)  
  
-------------------  
  
I am  
  
Little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
--------------------  
  
I sat in my jail cell, waiting to kill some demon or human, I craved for   
  
blood all the time now. I didn't know why...  
  
"It is time.." Suki said to me.  
  
--------------------  
  
I am  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
---------------------  
  
I just nodded getting up, walking out of the castle. The first victim   
  
(misspelled maybe?) was a young boy about age 3 (Awww!!)  
  
"Kill him.." Suki pointed at the young 3 year old boy.  
  
My eyes suddenly turned red as I obeyed, my claws grew green as I charged at   
  
the young boy, whom was screaming for his mom. I stabbed my claws into his chest,   
  
poisoning him in an instant, he fell onto the ground limp.   
  
I killed at least 30 demons that night, and one human. I regretted it as I sat   
  
in my jail cell.   
  
----------------------  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got  
  
----------------------  
  
The Next 3 years..  
  
I continued killing, but it was all less and less.. I couldn't really take   
  
the killing any longer..  
  
I began to develop emotions, such as Guilt, Conscious, Fear, Anger, and   
  
sadness.. the only one I hadn't developed yet was Love, and Happiness.  
  
-----------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------------------  
  
END OF POV  
  
"It was all because of you Suki.. Those INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Kura's claws   
  
cracked as she was ready to attack Suki.  
  
------------------------  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
------------------------  
  
" You were only a Puppet! You never really mattered, No one even CARES ABOUT   
  
YOU! " Suki yelled.  
  
" Kura don't listen to him, he's lying, Lots of people care about you!, I   
  
care about you, Kurama, Yusuke, Even Kuwabara cares about you! So don't listen to   
  
him!" Hiei said, as he charged at suki, he slashed his katana across Suki's chest   
  
causing a large slash to appear with blood, "Do it now Kura!"  
  
Kura clenched her claws as she swiftly ran towards Suki Stabbing him in the   
  
chest with her green claws, "By the way suki... you are an Evil Bastard that is   
  
going to hell!"  
  
------------------------  
  
I am  
  
A little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand  
  
I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
-------------------------  
  
Suki was about to say something, but he stopped breathing, his heart stopped   
  
breathing, he just leaned on Kura's claws.  
  
Kura pulled her claws out from Suki, she moved away, he collapsed onto the   
  
floor, "Come on let's get out of this Hell hole.." Kura walked out of the room with   
  
Hiei following.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I am  
  
What you never want to say  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
--------------------------  
  
Outside  
  
"It looks like whatever Suki put up.. is gone I can see our hotel from here."   
  
Kura pointed in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Alright then lets go to the others and then to the tournament" Hiei jumped   
  
in the tree's and began to jump towards the hotel from tree to tree.  
  
---------------------------  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
---------------------------  
  
'Cause you're all I got  
  
Kura nodded, she bounced one leg up and down, she shoved off, she caught up   
  
with Hiei in no time.  
  
At the Hotel  
  
"Where are they?! The tournament starts in 30 minutes!!" Yusuke ran back and   
  
forth.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure they will make it in time Yusuke.. Lets just go to the   
  
tournament and hope they are there.." Kurama said calmly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
-----------------------------  
  
All of them left the hotel for the tournament.  
  
10 minutes later..  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kura asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Hn.. I think They left not too long ago to the tournament come on." Hiei ran   
  
off towards the tournament with Kura following close behind.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
No  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In The Arena  
  
"There you guys are!" Yusuke shouted with relief.  
  
" Alright what team are we fighting today?" Kura asked.  
  
"We are fighting Team Uratogi.. Well who wants to go first? How about..   
  
Kura?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Fine.." Kura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Will Makintaro from Team Uratogi and Kura from Team Urameshi! Please step   
  
onto the ring! The rules are simple! Knock out your opponent for 10 seconds or kill   
  
them!" Juri announced.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kura stepped onto the ring, she took a fighting stance.  
  
A Tall, Large muscular man approached the ring, his weapon are his hands, but   
  
they can turn into axe's, The only clothing he had on was a loin cloth (That is the   
  
only thing he can really wear) He had reddish Brown skin, " Well well.. Let's just   
  
start the fight already!  
  
"Remember the rules! Now go!" Juri yelled, the demons went wild.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
----------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Na na na na na na na BATMAN! I finished another chapter! yay! I have to leave in 3   
  
days or so but that's 3 days! I could fit in one or two or three more chapters if I   
  
tried hard!! I'll try hard. Sorry if it was short ;.; Anyways. Please review I hope   
  
you enjoyed this chapter! 


	8. Another Authors note again XD

eeeep sorry I havn't updated in a REALLY LONG TIME BUT my computer is having some technical difficulties such as oh.. I saved a chapted on a floppy disk and it won't open now I can't remember what I put on it ..!!! Any who I will post a chapter really soon as I think of what it was about XD Byes for now  
  
Emma 


	9. Chapter 6 Makintaro vs Kura and the runa...

Heeeeeey everyone I remember my chapter now!! yahoo!! -break dances- I'm sorry for the EXTREAMLY LONG LONG LONG -goes on for 3 hours- LONG LONG WAIT!! Here we go now! nn!  
  
RoyalJester- Damn straight Kura's awsome! XD! I made her! =D! I know Jin wouldn't say that but I did say some charas might be ooc for the time being XD! Thankie for the review =D! it made my day! I know Koto wouldn't say no killing which someone already told me that so I already know... in this chapter you will find out why I shouldn't have known that either XD!!  
  
Izanami-fire- I know in the show Team Uratogi is out but this is just the begginning of the dark tournament which is round 2 I do belive!  
  
KURA ROCKS XD! =D!!! oh yea to the story! -poses-  
-  
Last Time:  
  
Kura stepped onto the ring, she took a fighting stance.  
  
A Tall, Large muscular man approached the ring, his weapon are his hands, but  
  
they can turn into axe's, The only clothing he had on was a loin cloth (That is the  
  
only thing he can really wear) He had reddish Brown skin, " Well well.. Let's just  
  
start the fight already!  
  
"Remember the rules! Now go!" Juri yelled, the demons went wild.  
  
Now  
  
Chapter 6- Makintaro vs. Kura and the runaway  
  
Beware I'm not sure if I'm going to put a really bloody part in here.. just beware about that.  
  
Also there will be a song called "Bodies" By Drowning Pool. I thought it would kinda match with this fight.  
  
Makintaro's hands formed into large axe's, he slammed them into the ground. Are you ready little one?!"  
  
Kura's claws grew extreamly long, longer then they usally are. She HATES being called little, shorty, etc.. (I would too XD you can't blame her because she's what.. like 4'8?) "Lets just do this already!!" Kura says in an angry voice.  
  
"Alright then we will!" Makintaro shot at kura sliceing his large axe's at her. His axe sliced through her tail leaving a stub that will never grow back.  
  
Kura's eyes widdened from the sharppening pain in her tail, she looked down only seeing a little bit of her tail left, that was gushing out loads of blood, "You...... Cut........ OFF......... MY........ TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!" Kura screamed at Makintaro. She soon launched at him sliceing her whole claw into his stomach.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Blood started to gush out from Makintaro's wounds. "agh.. you whore!" Makintaro spat at kura's face causeing her to back up rubbing the spit off of her face. This gave Makintaro enough time so slice his axe's into both of kura's legs, causeing a deep deep cut.  
  
Kura yelled out in pain falling onto the ground. She then shot up into the air since Makintaro was above her to pounce on her but she stabbed him, in his shoulder.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Beaten why for....  
  
Can't take much more......  
  
"AGHHHHH!!!" Makintaro put his hand on his shoulder in pain.  
  
Kura got on the back of makintaro and shoved him into the ground, she jumped off of his back, "That will teach you to mess with me!" Kura began to walk towards her team mates.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.. Wait!! WHAT IS THIS?! MAKINTARO IS GETTING UP!!! "Juri yelled as all the demons cheered for Makintaro.  
  
Kura turned around, she narrowed her eyes, "I thought that would have taught you a lesson! BUT I GUESS IT DIDN'T NOW DID IT?!" Kura shot at Makintaro.  
  
----------------------------  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Makintaro jumped up into mid air, with Kura under him, he lunged at her slamming her into the ground. He jumped off of Kura's body and stood off to the side.  
  
"1,2,3,4.. WAIT LOOKS LIKE KURA IS GETTING UP!!!" Juri yelled. The demons that were watching Booed at Kura.  
  
Kura spat blood on the ground. (Note: Right now there is blood all over the platform they are standing on. Alot of it is from Kura because her tail is still gushing out blood.)  
  
"You never give up do you?" Makintaro grunted, "I'll just have to end your life then!"  
  
Kura laughed to herself "I'd Like to see YOU try!"  
  
"Don't worry..." Makintaro charged at Kura, "I WILL!!!" he yelled. His two axe's on his arms slashed at Kura.  
  
Kura jumped up into the air, she jumped behinde Makintaro, causeing his two axe's slam into the ground. Kura stabbed her claws into his back, her claws turned green as she put poisin into him, "I would say you have about.. Oh let's say 15 minutes to live. which in that time you will be in pain.." kura took her claws from his back.  
  
"Why you wench!" Makintaro turned around not seeing Kura, "WHERE DID YOU GO!! COME BACK HERE?!" He yelled to no one.  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
Now  
  
Kura slammed ontop of Makintaro, she stabbed her claws into both of his shoulders, she hit the main vein that gives you blood to the heart, which all of the blood was coming out of his neck now. Kura flipped off of him onto the ground.  
  
Makintaro fell backwards onto the ground, coughing up blood, breathing gasping for air.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.. LOOK MAKINTARO NEVER SEEMS TO QUIT!!" Juri yelled.  
  
As soon as kura saw him get up, she stabbed her claws from behinde him again into his stomach.  
  
Makintaro at this point, was covered with blood, on the verge of passing out from lack of blood, he was weak, and to make it worse he only had 10 minutes before he was supposed to die. Makintaro gasped as he felt more stabs in his back. Makintaro turned around and sliced both cuts across her stomach, and across her chest.  
  
Kura fell backwards onto the ground from all the pain.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
-------------------------  
  
"1... 2......3......4........5......6......7......8..... 9...... 1--- WAIT KURA IS NOW UP!!" Juri yelled in excitement.  
  
Kura slowly stood up spitting up blood, "You are getting on my last god damn nerve!!!" Kura yelled. She shot at Makintaro.  
  
Makintaro shot at kura.  
  
Kura slid under Makintaro ending up behinde him, she then quickly stabbed him near his ribs, causeing a few rib bones to break, Kura took out her claws seeing a couple rib bones attached to her claws she threw them on the ground.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
---------------------------  
  
'My god... I havn't seen her act this ruthless since.. No.. she can't have her evil half still in her... she would have the tail weirdly shapped.. and her eyes would be red.. unless... ' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Push me again  
  
This is the end  
  
Rounding down into the 5 minutes left region.  
  
"Oh makintaro.. you only have 5 minutes left.. Make them REALLY count.." Kura held up her five long claws.  
  
----------------------------  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Makintaro grunted "I will.. and that is when I will WIN this battle!!" Makintaro's axes hit kura's chest shooting her backwards pinning her to the ground, causeing more cuts and pains for her.  
  
Kura gasped for breath, her blood soaked on the ground forming into a puddle.  
  
"Have you had enough you little wench?!" Makintaro shoved the axe's deeper.  
  
"N..... N....... NEVER!!!" Kura spat.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
Now  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Makintaro kicked Kura's sides and sunk his axe's deeper as if they were cutting through her... but they were just making deep deep cuts.  
  
Kura grabbed the two axe's and began to shove them up and out of her. She soon stood up holding the axe's there. She soon snapped his arms back breaking his arms.  
  
"AGHHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Makintaro shot onto the ground in pain.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ahhh.. only one more minute.. Kura kicked Makintaro on his back. She stood on him, "Too bad I had to poisin you.. you probably would have ended up dieing anyway.."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Makintaro was about to say something, he soon stopped breathing, his head tilted back, eyes closed. He Was officially dead.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Skin against skin blood and bone........  
  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone.........  
  
You wanted in now you're here.............  
  
Driven by hate consumed by fear.........  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor...................  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Well.. by fault since Kura killed her opponent Makintaro.. looks like Kura is the winner.." Juri said.  
  
Kura limply walked over to her team mates.  
  
"Are you ok Kura?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No.." Kura then blacked out from lack of blood, she fell into Hiei's arms.  
  
------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hiei turned a light crimson before snapping out of the trance, he then sat Kura on the ground.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
---------------------------------  
  
-5 hours later-  
  
Hiei was fighting (I'm not gonna name who he's just fighting someone XD)  
  
Kura awoke, she had bandages all over her, both legs, her stomach, her chest, head, etc. She stood up and ran out of the arena.  
  
Hiei knocked out his opponent, he walked over to Kurama, "Where is Kura?"  
  
"I'm not sure.. I think she walked out that way.." Kurama pointed in the direction Kura went.  
  
Hiei ran that way.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-Outside of the arena-  
  
Kura was walking into the forest when Hiei spotted her.  
  
"KURA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Hiei yelled as he walked over to her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
Now  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'm leaving for good.. I can't stay around any more.." Kura said as she continued walking.  
  
"You can't leave! I.. I mean We need you! For the dark tournament!!" Hiei grabbed Kura's shoulder.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Kura stopped, "Look Hiei.. I would love to stay.. but my evil half is more powerful then ever without the transformation.. I really need to go.. " Kura continued to walk.  
  
Hiei grabbed her other shoulder, "Don't leave Kura!"  
  
Kura slashed at Hiei's chest , she then knocked him up againest a near by tree pinning him there, "LOOK I'M WARNING YOU!!! I HAVE TO LEAVE!!!" Kura then let go of hiei,dropping him to the ground, she then ran off.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hiei just.. sat there.. suprised.  
  
WALLA! I AM NOW DONE!! FINALLY I REMEMBER THE CHAPTER! How did you like it eh?! EH?! please don't tell me I misspelled which I know I misspelled some things. My Microsoft word don't work here because this computer sucks XD I shall see you all soon! 


	10. Chapter 7 Suki Returns and A Warm Feelin...

Sorry it might of taken a while but High school is a killer.. homework. But i have some pretty damn cool teachers XD! Sadly I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter.. I feel sooo.. UNLOVED TT -cries-  
  
Last Time Hiei grabbed her other shoulder, "Don't leave Kura!"  
  
Kura slashed at Hiei's chest , she then knocked him up againest a near by tree pinning him there, "LOOK I'M WARNING YOU!!! I HAVE TO LEAVE!!!" Kura then let go of hiei,dropping him to the ground, she then ran off.  
  
Hiei just.. sat there.. suprised.  
  
Now  
  
Chapter 7- Suki Returns and A Warm Feeling  
  
After Kura was about 2 miles away from the city, she began talking to herself, "I know you are inside of me.......... Suki"  
  
"Ah! You finally figured out I took over you" He replied.  
  
"Now get out of me NOW!!!" Kura yelled.  
  
"Cut off what is left of your tail..."  
  
Kura stabbed what was rest of her tail off.  
  
What was left of the tail formed into suki. He looked the way he normally did except now, he had more control over Kura then Kura did.  
  
(Hehehehehe! I love twists and turns.. Don't you?)  
  
Suki then grabbed Kura's throat, "You better listen to me and LISTEN good. I now have more control over you then you do! So you BETTER OBEY ME! OR ELSE YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!!!"  
  
Kura just nodded her head, gasping for air as suki dropped her.  
  
"We start your rampage tommrrow.. at the dark tournament.. Now sleep.." Suki closed Kura's eyes, in which she drifted to sleep.  
  
Back where Hiei was  
  
"But why did she do that Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly WHY she did.. but we have a new person for the dark tournament... who did infact loose so he wanted to participate again.. Jin" Kurama said. (I couldn't really think of any names XD)  
  
"Well hello lads" Jin said in his irish accent.  
  
The next day..  
  
Team urameshi (soooooooooorry if i misspelled) was fighting some other team (That I'm not going to name..)  
  
Kura sat above the stadium, she was handed a microphone.  
  
"Now.. please do announce what they have instore.." Suki grinned.  
  
Kura turned on the microphone, "Ladies, gentlemen, and demons! Please feel free to scream as I kill and or drown you! Thank you and have a sweeeeell day.." kura rolled her eyes as she said this. She then pounced off of the pole she was standing on, she landed on top of the platform, causeing a large hole to appear. Her claws extended very sharply, her fangs grew longer like a vampires, "Now who is ready to die?" Kura laughed as she went to the opponents team, she bit all of them in the neck, causeing them to drop down dead.  
  
"KURA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???" Hiei yelled as he punched Kura in the face.  
  
Kura just hissed as she tackled hiei pinning him to the ground. She was about to stab him before kurama's rose whip wrapped around both of her hands.  
  
Kurama lifted the whip, causeing Kura to be lifted up off of Hiei, "Now Kura.. if you were to be so kind to explain to us what the hell are you doing. Or we will have to get it out of you the HARD way..."  
  
Kura just hissed, she pulled the whip out of Kurama's hands, she flung it out of the stadium, as it turned back into a rose.  
  
Hiei wasted no time on that comment. He took out his kantana (hmm I wonder if that's spelled right..) he sliced kura's stomach, making the wound that was already there, re-open now, only deeper, he then pinned kura to the ground sitting ontop of her, "NOW WHERE IS SUKI NOW!!!!"  
  
"WHY WOULD I EVER TELL YOU!!!!!" Kura spat in Hiei's face kicking him off of her.  
  
Hiei landed on his feet, "BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND!!" Hiei stabbed his kantana into kura's stomach.  
  
Kura gasped as the kantana stabbed into her stomach. But even more she was gasping at was Hiei called her, his friend... These thoughts echoed in her head until Hiei finally pulled the kantana out of her. Suddenly Kura dropped to the ground.  
  
"Now for Suki..." Hiei glared at suki who was standing on a pole, he took of the bandanna around his forehead revileing his third eye. He soon said, "Black Dragon Wave!!!" A large black dragon came from his forehead heading straight for suki, the dragon hit suki, making suki disappear, never to return again. (HUZZAH FOR HIEI!! XD)  
  
Now suki was out of kura for good, kura screamed in pain as she held her stomach, from the pain.  
  
Hiei tied his bandanna around his third eye again, he then rushed over to kura, "Kurama! Go get some bandages!! Now!! HURRY!!" Hiei sat kura up, but kura fell backwards limp from all the pain. He then grabbed Kura, setting her on his lap.  
  
Kura leaned upon hiei's chest, just a few tears were falling from the pain. Before kura blacked out she heard Hiei saying..  
  
"Sh.. Sh.. don't cry.. you will be fine.. trust me.."  
  
Suddenly Kura blacked out from all the blood loss and pain.  
  
About 2 days later..  
  
Kura suddenly woke up with a cold sweat. She saw Hiei sitting in a chair, sound asleep. She lifted up her shirt revileing her bandages wrapped around her toroso (I think that's how you spell it. It's japanese for your upper body or something like that? I dunno.) She touched the bandages lightly, but she felt a sharp pain go through her so she pulled her hand away quickly. For the time being she just stared at the ceiling.  
  
About 1 hour later.  
Hiei suddenly awoke, he saw kura sitting up in the bed asleep, "Ah she was awake while I was sleeping.." he said to himself.  
  
Kura's eyes slowly opened as she stared at Hiei.  
  
"I thought you would have never wake up.. you had blacked out I thought you weren't going to make it.." Hiei commented.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! BOO YEA!! -break dances- I did it go me go me it's my birthday it's not my birthday but I will party whenever I feel like it! I might have a lemon in here.. But I havn't decided yet. If you want me to put a lemon in it, please feel free to email me at I'm sloooooooowly starting to run out of ideas but I still have some. So if you have a small suggestion I MIGHT make it apart of the story! Please vote if you want a Lemon or not I hope you review this time XD! 


	11. Once Again Another Authors Note

**Hello everyone.. I just wanted to tell you all life in high school is hell. So it might be a while before I can update this fanfic.. so please stick with it. I will update soon..**  
  
_Emma_


End file.
